Power of Souls, Rage and its Toll
by kame43
Summary: When Konoha is invaded by Iwa, a young boy named Minato is the only survivor. follow his adventure with the akatsuki and when he is learning to use his Rinningan ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Power of Souls, Rage and its Toll: Invasion on Konaha

All Minato could hear were screaming and the sound metal against metal. He and his parents where running thru the burning village of Konohagakure. Minato's dad went up to Minato and his mom and spoke:

"I have to leave to help defend Konaha." He said. "You two, run. Run as fast as you can." He then turned to Minato. "Son, take this," Minato's Dad said, Giving Minato his headband. "You are the re-carnation of Konoha's shinobi. Continue our village's legacy." He then ran into the burning village, sword in hand. Minato and his mom then ran out of the gates, and while they were running, some Iwagakure shinobi attacked them.

"You are not escaping!" one of them said. They then started throwing kunai at them. Minato was a Shinobi in training, so he dodged the kunai, but his mom was a civilian, so she got hit in a fatal spot and dropped to the ground.

"Run... Mina...to..." she said, before having her final breath.

"Mother..." Minato said, before screaming. "MOOTHEEEER!" His eyes turned purple with black rings, and shot a shockwave around him. All the Iwa Shinobi were electrocuted and fell to the ground, dead. Minato then grabbed his mother's body and ran into the forest. When he felt that he was safe, he collapsed. When the blond haired boy woke up, he saw his mother's body and bursted into tears. After Minato was finished weeping, he buried his mother in the ground and decided to find somewhere to live. While he was walking, he saw many pillaged villages. He found a few cans of meat, and some sealing scrolls. He seal all things he thought he would be useful and started walking. Then Minato remembered his father's headband. He took it and wrapped it around his left arm. Minato found refuge in a small village that had some survivors from the pillaging. He fell asleep on a creaky old bed and had a long nap.


	2. Akatsuki

Power of Souls, Rage and its Toll: Akatsuki

Minato was walking thru a forest, and was very tired. It had been a month since the invasion of Konaha, and he was almost out of food. He heard that there was a village up ahead and he needed supplies. The only problem was he barely had enough money to get a can of food. The young boy had resorted to stealing to get enough food to live. He was not healthy, just alive.

"It's like that song mom always played." Minato said to himself. Then he started singing:

"Standing outside the fire... standing outside the fire..."

Meanwhile...

Zetsu was walking around the forest, looking for something to eat. He was traveling around for a couple of days, and was a bit peckish.

"**Maybe there's a squirrel somewhere in the forest." **Black Zetsu said.

"I don't want to eat squirrel, black." White Zetsu said to his counterpart. Just then the two heard the singing somewhere down the trail. It sounded like a child.

"**Maybe it's food."** Black suggested.

"Children are not food, Black." White told his brother.

"**Children are food."** Black said. White then facepalmed. They decided to split up; black would find the child and white would search for some food. Black was walking down the road and saw a blond hair child.

"**You look tasty, child."** Black said. Black then went after the child. The child eyes closed, then opened to reveal a Dojustu. He shot a beam of yellow at Zetsu.

'**That's, that's the Renningan.' **Black thought. Then he spoke:

"**Child, i can train you to control your Dojustu."** Black said to Minato. **"Will you come with me?"**

"Will i get food?" Minato asked.

"**Of course." **Black said. He then scooped up Minato and walked back to white.

"Black," White asked."Did you find the child?"

"**Yes, White, and he has a Dojustu."** Black responded.

"And what Dojustu is that?" White asked.

"**He has the Renningan." **Black responded.

"Then we have to get this kid to Pain-Sama." White said. They then ran off, with Minato in their hands.

AN: chapter 2 is up :D. In one day too. Remember, review, favorite, and follow.


	3. Meeting The Akatsuki

Power of Souls, Rage and its Toll: meeting the Akatsuki.

Zetsu hurried back to the Akatsuki base with Minato in their hand. They needed to be quick; they were afraid Minato would die. After all, he did have a severe case of chakra exhaustion.

"'Hey kid," White asked. "What's your name?"

"My name..." Minato replied."My name is Minato."

"**Stop troubling the kid, White."** Black told his brother. Zetsu and Minato arrived at the base soon after. Zetsu did a seal, and the door opened. When they entered, Deidera saw the plant person with Minato in their hands.

"Hey guys," Deidera asked." Why do you have a child in your hands? Yeah."

"We found him in the forest by which was once Konohagakure." The twins said together.

"So, are you going to eat him or what? Yeah." Deidera asked.

"God dammit Deidera," White said." Get Pain-Sama and tell him that we have a kid with the Renningan." Deidera went wide eyed, and then nodded. He then ran to the other room.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 x0x0x0x0

Pain was practically flying into the hall way to get to the medical room. He heard by Deidera that the kid Zetsu found had the Renningan. When he arrived, he found a blond haired child on life support. The kid had a white coat with yellow flames on it, and was wearing a Konohagakure headband on his left leg.

"Hmm," Pain said. "Very strange." He then did a hand sign and put his hand on his chest.

"His heart is barely beating." Pain told himself. Pain did some more hand signs and then said:

"Gedo statue: Art of rebirth. "A small Gedo statue then came out of the ground and shot a beam of light at Minato's heart. Minato then shot up, Renningan a 'blazing.

"So you do have then Renningan." Pain said.

"Whe-where am I?" Minato shrieked.

"I can train you to use that Renningan of yours." Pain told Minato."Will you accept?"

"O-ok." Minato responded. Minato then laid back down and went to sleep.

**AN: third chapter is up. Remember to look at my profile on fiction press to find my first all-original story; the 5 countries. And as always, review, follow, and fav. **


End file.
